


Down Comes the night.

by Hoonta_Of_Fics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established SuperCorp, F/F, Fluff and Angst, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonta_Of_Fics/pseuds/Hoonta_Of_Fics
Summary: Kara Danver’s has passed the mantle of supergirl to her daughter: Lori Luthor-Danvers. As Lori deals with the diagnosis of Lena’s illness, she wants to learn more about her parent’s past.OrHow I met your (super)Mother.





	Down Comes the night.

Day - Lori’s bedroom. Kara Danvers and her daughter, Lori Kerian Danvers-Luthor are sitting on her bed. Kara just told her that Lena, Kara’s wife, was diagnosed with dementia. Lori knew her mom was forgetting things, but she assumed that’s because lena was so busy being a CEO, she never thought she’d have to go through this. Kara, always being the supergirl of the house, wasn’t gonna cry in front of Lori. The most shocking thing wasn’t that Lena had dementia, but what Kara told her after. 

‘I’m giving up being supergirl.’ 

Lori knew exactly why she did that. With the little that remained of Lena, she didn’t want to miss any of it - or could afford to. 

‘Mom? Could you tell me some storied about you and Lena?’ Lori is curious about her mothers’ pasts. 

Kara sighs, reluctant in fear that it might be too painful for her.

‘Ok.’ 

She gets comfortable on the bed, it’s going to be a long story, after all, they’ve been married for 40 years.

‘Alright, I met Lena at her office with my cousin….’ 

40 years prior - Lena’s office

 

‘Um, Ms. Danvers was it?’ Lena Luthor said curiously. 

For whatever reason, the ever-confident CEO was shy around the reporter, what made Kara Danvers different? She’d been around hundreds of reporters for countless interviews. 

‘Please, call me Kara. ‘ Kara pauses ‘If I can call you Lena?’ She suggests, wanting to get closer to the CEO. 

Lena chuckles at the reporter’s candor. ‘Yes. Um, I wanted to ask you something…’

‘I thought it was the reporters job to ask questions, don’t go stealing my job now.’ The first of many many shared laughs together. 

 

‘I wanted to ask if you wanted to meet again? Preferably not just for an interview’ 

 

‘I’m off Friday.’ Wasting no time, Kara cuts to the chase. 

‘Perfect.’ Lena smirks in excitement, while remaining professional. 

Kara pulls out her phone, making a calendar date ‘Date with Lena Luthor’ for Friday. 

Friday - 7 PM

 

Lena is waiting on the balcony of her penthouse apartment. She’s looking down, waiting for Kara to approach. She’s beginning to worry if Kara had a change of plans. Was she too busy? Surprise assignment? She couldn’t find out since she forget to ask for the reporters number. All of her panic was immediately dropped when she heard a knock on her door, seeing her date though the eye hole, she swings the door open with excitement. 

 

‘Hey’ 

‘Hey, sorry I’m a little late. Traffic’ Kara was clearly lying, not wanting to reveal *just* yet. 

‘No..no, I understand. Come in.’ 

Kara & Lena are enthralled with stories about each other. 

‘Soo, really? Your adopted?’ 

‘Yeah, I must’ve been from somewhere remote, I can’t find my adoption papers.’ 

Lena  
‘I’m sorry to hear what happened to your parents.’ 

Kara  
‘I could say the same about you. And don’t be, I don’t remember them.’ 

Of course she remembered them. The worst day of her life, and she can only mourn to 2 people in her life about it. 

‘Let’s...change subjects shall we?’ Lena wanting to get away from the depressing conversation with her new friend. 

Kara nods ‘Lets.’

‘Y’know I almost thought you’d forgotten about our..’

Dare she? Dare she say ‘date’ she doesn’t want to push this girl away, yet wants to know more about her. 

‘Date? Of course not.’ 

Lena is at a loss of words. 

‘You were gonna say that weren’t you?’ She says taking a sip from her drink. 

‘You don’t have any superpowers do you?’ 

Kara nearly chokes on her drink, damn she was good. 

‘No. Of course not. Why would you ask?’ 

‘Cuz it seems you read my mind’ Lena suggests, cocking her eyebrow up. 

Kara can’t stop laughing at that comment, oh - if only she had *that* one. 

‘I *did* want to ask you something else.’ Lena grabs Kara attention. 

‘Oh? And what would that be? The last time that happened, turned out it was pretty awesome.’ 

Lena (Lightly chuckling) ‘Patience. I wanted to ask for your number.’ 

‘Oh of course! No problem.’ 

They two exchange numbers. 

 

˙‘I hope you have a twitter..or an instagram y’know..’ 

‘I’m a little insulted. I’m not *that* old.’ Lena playfully acts insulted. 

Lena tells kara her twitter & insta are @LenaKLuthor. 

Lena (con’t) (laughing) ‘I’m loving your handle’(which just happens to be @SuperKaraD) 

Kara can’t help but laugh with her new friend. Lena’s laugh is contagious. Kara stops for a second to check the time, which reads: 1:15 AM. She nearly chockes on her drink for the second time that night as she remembered her deadline for snapper was at 5. 

‘Fuck, I forgot I have a deadline at 5.’ Kara quickly begins to grab the drinks to put in the kitchen, while looking for her laptop. 

 

‘I’m sorry for keeping you from work. I’ll clean up & you can get started.’ 

Kara stops her quick movement, biting her lip, she’s caught on a question. ‘Can you stay up with me?’

 

‘I think I’m the reason for your procrastination. I’m hardly the last person to ask company from.’ Lena is apologetic at this point, she - a workaholic herself - knows the importance of work. 

‘Please. ‘ Kara begs, pleading even for her company. 

Lena realizes Kara gets lonely during her night shifts, maybe as much as Lena does. 

  
‘Ok, I have L-Corp stuff to do as well - and only if *you* keep me company.’ 

Lena *hates* snapper in this instant, vowing to buy CatCo as soon as possible. She could easily convince her stockholders it’s a good idea.

The two keep eachother company through the night - putting on ‘Queer Eye’ in the background to keep them awake. They go through 2 pots of coffee.

‘Done!’ The both finish in unison, exhausted yet relieved. 

Lena more so than Kara (Kara having the advantage of being a super) 

‘I’m taking a sick day’ Lena decides, acknowledging her health as a priority. 

‘Don’t you have work?’ 

‘I’m the CEO kara, I can do anything.’ Lena reminds Kara of her position. 

‘I always forget you are, you’re so down to earth.’ Kara states with a quince on irony. 

Kara heads to work, leaving Lena’s apartment. As soon as Kara’s out of the door, Lena grabs the phone to schedule a meeting with Snapper. 

2 days later - 9 AM 

Kara goes into work. 

‘Here’s the report you - LENA?!’

Lena is now sitting in Snappers chair at CatCo. In his office. 

‘Oh hi Kara - thank you.’ (receiving the reports from her friend, and now employee.) 

‘Wha - How?’ 

It’s time a woman ran this company again. I bought it.’ Lena casually states, as if the purchase was nothing. 

‘How?!’ Kara is surprised, but it’s welcomed. 

‘With money. Y’know I didn’t actually need these’ (gesturing to the papers she just received)

‘What-what did you need?’ 

‘I know this is against company policy, but I have to keep snapper as your editor to get away with this.’

‘And what is *this*?’ Kara gestures to the space between them. 

Lena answers the question by stepping close to Kara, and pressing their lips together. 

‘Woah.’ Kara is star struck with her first kiss from Lena. 

‘You need to leave before anyone sees us’ 

The office is glass, with 0 privacy for the pair. 

‘And where *is* he exactly?’

‘I sent him to get coffee for a change. But seriously you have to back to your desk.’ 

‘Ok.’ 

When Kara gets back to her desk, she sees a latte on her desk, with a post-it on it reading ‘from you know who.’ Kara turns back to Lena, who is working on her monitor, but she sees Lena smirk. Kara finishes her work for the day, knowing she’ll have to find a special way to thank lena - but it’ll take a while. 

END OF CHAPTER 1.


End file.
